Joyride
by Jaylynik
Summary: Based on the Golden Girl and the Guardians of the Gemstone toyline. Dragon Queen has a new plot to regain control of Argonia, but she must overcome a slight obstacle from within her own ranks first.


_Pre-fic note: This is not a cross-over. I'm placing this fic here because there is no section for it. This is a fic based on __**Golden Girl and the Guardians of the Gemstone**__, a barbarian toy-line marketed to girls that came out in the 1980's. My reviews of this excellent toy-line can be found at sapphirebreeze-dot-livejournal-dot-com-slash-tag-slash-golden+girl, or you can just Google it. I suggest including the word "Gemstone" or "Guardians" in the search; otherwise, you're just going to get a bunch of hits about the sitcom, __**Golden Girl**__**S**_

**Joyride**

Lightning flashed around the castle on Storm Isle. Jagged towers and turrets rose up over the dark island, and the fortress gave the impression that it was built only half in reality, and half in the land of nightmare.

Dragon Queen and her entourage looked down from the castle wall to the wretched town outside. "I should have thought of this before," the pale woman growled out. "After all, it was I who found the shard of the Gemstone that was lost with my wretched sister Solaria. That blasted Golden Girl has replaced Argonia's shard, but the Gemstone was shattered into more than just two pieces."

"So what of it?" Vultura asked as she looked up from sharpening her talons. "Even if we obtained a third shard, theirs will still exist to power the Guardians' magics." Some might interpret Vultura's questions as insolence, but in fact, Dragon Queen's closest companions were startlingly loyal. They also tended to be quite blunt.

A cruel smile played upon the Dragon Queen's deep red lips. "Ah, but you see, both shards were part of the same stone. The same magic stone. And Magic..."

"Magic remembers," finished Moth Lady, whose knowledge of the mystic arts was on a par with the Dragon Queen's. "But I still don't understand what you plan to do with the stone."

"Corrupt it, my dears," Dragon Queen answered, turning towards her companions, her smile widening to display her white, sharp little teeth. "I will find a shard of my own, and infuse it with dark sorceries until it is as black as the blackest night. That darkness will infect Golden Girl's shard which will, in turn, darken the souls of all the Guardians." Her gaze swept over her minions. "In the end, they'll come to me willingly."

"Sounds good," Wild One sprang from where she sat against the wall, already impatient to act on her queen's latest plan. "When do we get started looking for this shard?"

Just then the noise of a horse galloping at hell-bent rose up from the road nearest the castle. Shadow ran by at very near top speed, her eyes flaring with a demonic red light. Clattering behind horse was Dragon Queen's personal chariot, and in the chariot, shouting, grinning, and urging the beast on, was Ogra, leader of the Barbarian hordes the Dragon Queen had allied with. Ogra was obviously drunk.

Dragon Queen sighed heavily and covered her face with one white hand. "As soon as Ogra's finished his joy ride, I suppose."

**End. For now.**

_Author's post-fic notes: During a flashfic challenge, I was challenged to write something having to do with Golden Girl and/or Ogra. I've heard rumors that there was once a short-lived cartoon associated with the show, but I've never seen it. All I had to work with was an old children's story book and the short bios that came on the back of the toy boxes. One thing that intrigued me was how much the toy boxes focused on how loyal Dragon Queen's companions are. Meanwhile, the story book suggests a good deal of friction between her and the other Guardians, and she has to prove herself to them not once, but multiple times. This is quite the switch-up from the usual good-vs-evil line-ups in children's toys and stories, where the good guys are generally presented as all getting along, while the bad guys are a collection of back-stabbers that can barely work together!_

_I may actually expand this into a full fic some day. After all, there's not many people around who can tell me I'm getting their personalities wrong. :)_


End file.
